The transfer tape described above is indicated in the EP 0 318 804. Its special feature is that the bonding agent containing transfer layer contains 0.5 to 5% by weight of a soluble cellulose derivative as tear-off agent. The bonding agent containing transfer layer of this tape can be applied neatly and with sharp edges to places or areas (also large areas) that have to be covered. It can be used in rolled-up form in a hand apparatus for a simple, quick and uniform application onto the substrate in question, a stringiness of the adhesive layer during the tearing off being largely excluded. With this transfer tape it was found that, if pigments are contained in the transfer layer, during the application onto a substrate by means of a hand apparatus, micro-cracks may occur in the transferred layer which, when writing on the transferred layer, e.g. with ink or a koki-pen, may result in smudged lettering. Occasionally, when the transfer tape is stored for a long time, the adhesive layer becomes more or less "dried out" and displays a loss of tackiness . This causes poor initial adhesion when the transfer tape is used again.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,168 discloses a self-adhesive cover tape, the adhesive layer of which contains in statistic distribution hollow microspheres with a diameter of 40 to 100 .mu.m protruding therefrom. The microspheres permit an accurate positioning of the tape and break when the tape is pressed down. As a result the tape is glued to the substrate. The JP 5814 2944 A describes a solid cover material which contains 20 to 55% hollow micro-capsules that are filled with solvents, resin solutions or liquid resins.